Shadow the Hedgehog
by DarkSuperShadow64
Summary: DISCONTINUED! SEE YOSHI 2.1 FOR MORE INFO!
1. Shadow Joins Brawl

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl **

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Fanfiction Summary: This story is made so I can turn it over to Yoshi 2.1, so I will PM him and see what he thinks of it, then he can continue from where I left off, so I will only write two chapters, discontinue the story and let Yoshi 2.1 take over. When Yoshi runs into a group of thugs, he gets saved by a black hedgehog named Shadow whose Mixed Martial Arts and Taekwondo skills are deadly. But he soon sees that the black hedgehog is more than meets the eye. Rated T for SAFETY. NO FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!  
><strong>

** A/N: Sonic and Shadow don't know each other in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, and the Super Smash Brothers belong to NINTENDO.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>23.59pm, Smash City<em>**

In Smash city, Yoshi stood atop a building and watched the view of the city. It was near to midnight, and all the Smashers were back at the mansion. But he, after gaining a WereWolf bite, has adopted a nocturnal side. He looked up in the sky and saw that a thunderstorm was approaching.

"Looks like a storm's about to brew," Yoshi then said. "Oh well, better get back to the mansion before I get soaked,".

He continued through the business district of the city, running and jumping from building to bulding. The storm was getting really close now and Yoshi was getting really cold.

"I should've bought a coat, but hey, I'm strong," he reassured himself. He soon got to an alleyway, and the storm could start any second. Suddenly he heard voices...

Voices of men...

In a conversation...

"Ya got da loot?" a voice said. It was a New Yorker's accent. Loot? He must mean money.

Or drugs.

Or alcohol.

"Yeah, I've got the blowtorches right here?" a deep voice said. Blowtorches? They were gonna burn something! Yoshi tried not to jump to conclusions. They could be using the blowtorches to fix a car, but why would they need more than one? How big is their car anyway?

"Just one quick question: where is this car we're fixing?" another New York voice said. He could tell it was different, because it was more high pitched.

See, Yoshi! You were just exaggerating! They weren't burning anything important down, they were just fixing their car! Joke's on you Yoshi!

"Look, Joe, for da 5th time, WE'RE NOT FIXING A CAR! We're burning down dat damn apartment!" the first voice said. Well... so you were right after all, Yoshi! Sorry Yoshi!

Still, Yoshi could not help but gasp in horror. How can someone sleep at night knowing that they burnt down an apartment? He decided to do something Malcolm X would have been proud of him for: Whooping criminal ass!

"HEY!" he shouted. This caught the criminals' attention.

"Whaddaya want, Pipsqueakasaurus? Get it, c'os ya small and you're a Dinosaur?" the leader said. His associates laughed (Or at least pretended to laugh so their leader won't snap at them) at that joke. Yoshi, however, did not think that it was funny. In fact, he actually thought that was offensive. His anger made the ass whooping bit a lot easier.

He ran up to one and kicked him in the gut. The man squealed as he clutched his pained stomach, panting heavily and choking up the contents of his stomach. This was not a good position to be in if Yoshi was giving him an encore on the ribs, which he did, the bone-cracking sound making his pulse go high with fear of his lung falling out of place. He then punched another square in the face, blood leaking out of his nose and a few teeth flying out of his mouth. Finally, he kicked a third one in the **P**lace **I**n **N**o **G**ood **A**rea **S**upervised. That brute clutched his tenders as tears started lingering from his eyes. The three brutes fell to the ground and Yoshi clenched his fists. The ringleader snarled.

"You're up, big ben," Yoshi said. The ringleader growled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" the ringleader said. "But guess what I picked up from da store," and he pulled out... a gun? This was bad. Really, really bad. Yoshi decided to run away from the scene.

Bad timing! The other guys got up and pulled out guns as well. Yoshi couldn't escape! He was surrounded by gunmen. The storm started and it was pouring miserably.

Suddenly, one of the gunmen was slugged hard on the head and collapsed, losing consciousness before even hitting the ground. This caught the other gunmen's (and Yoshi's) attention. They turned to see a silhouette in the shadows. The silhouette resembled... Sonic! Sonic came to save Yoshi! The gunmen were far from impressed.

"Sonic! What took ya so long?" Yoshi asked. But the creature stepped out of the shadows and it didn't turn out to be Sonic.

It did kinda look like Sonic, but it's spines were longer, more curved and upright, it's eyes were straighter, it's body looked slightly more powerfully and more stiffly built opposed to Sonic's curved, aerodynamic body and it was taller. Next, colouration. It's fur was jet black with crimson streakings, it's skin was much more tanned than Sonic's peach coloured skin and it's eyes were ruby coloured. It's colour scheme was black, white, red and yellow, but mainly black. Finally, we have attire. It wore white gloves, much like Sonic, but the cuffs(also near the shoes) were black and red and there were pearlish-gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles. It's shoes were jet/hoverskate soap shoes with the same colour scheme: black, white, red and yellow.

It's expression opposed to Sonic. Whilst Sonic had a cool, calm expression, this person had a serious, mysterious look on it's face. It's appearance, combined with it's dark character and nature, suited the weather, time of day and setting, as if he belonged there.

"I'm Shadow," it said in a dark, mysterious voice. It definently was male. "Shadow the Hedgehog,". It turned to look at the enemies and recognized them.

"And what did I tell you punks about bugging other people?" he scolded.

"What's it too ya, freak?" the ringleader asked as he and his troupe fired at Shadow.

Each bullet that hit him did not go into him, but they just bounced of his skin as if he was bulletproof. They continued firing until their ammunition was exhausted. Shadow hardened his glare at them.

"That..." Shadow started as he was stretching. "...was rude,".

One of the hitmen started jabbing Shadow, but Shadow decided to take the first five(ineffective) jabs, blue energy shadowing each punch, meaning that it was ineffective, and soon countered by grabbing the man's fists, twisting his faintly athletic body around, and throwing him over his head. Another man held a transport chain and started spinning it. It swung at Shadow, but with a quick swing of the hand, Shadow managed to grab the chain without dodging and began to spin it like a Nunchuk. Whilst still spinning the chain, he lashed it on the man's stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain as he started coughing out blood. Unfortunately, it was the same man that was kicked in the stomach by Yoshi, so tonight wasn't his night. A third man ran up to Shadow, but Shadow threw the chain into the air and started doing taekwondo offence moves, punch/kick combos and a nerve punch, so paralysis could add up to his immense pain. Remember, that chain Shadow threw in the air? Well, here it comes... The man lay there out cold.

Several other men ran up to Shadow, but he fired spears of orange energy from his at them, the energy stinging their chests so much that they passed out due to pure pain. He then teleported to one man, punching him hard on the collar, his entire clavicle being reduced to nothing but shattered pieces of bone as he croaked in pain. He teleported to another, jabbing him on the back, his vertebral column snapping in half as he fell to the ground. Finally, he teleported to the last man, roundhouse kicking him on the head, crushing the bone hidden under a layer of flesh and tissue.

The last three(counting the ringleader) came up to him, but Shadow's anger started rousing. He started to be layered by a red aura, he swung his arms towards himself and he unleashed a large, red shockwave(Chaos Blast), knocking the men off their feet and heavily wounding them. The ringleader got up and looked at Shadow.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the ringleader shouted in fear as he ran away, his troupe following.

"Hmph!" Shadow huffed. "How pathetic,". Yoshi looked at Shadow.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Yoshi shouted as he ran up to Shadow whilst he was dusting himslf clean and stretching. "Where did you learn that?"

"I just picked it up," Shadow simply said.

"You must be joking, that was awesome!" Yoshi complimented. "You should come to the smash mansion with me!" "Oh, and thanks for saving me,"

Shadow scoffed. "I didn't save you, I defeated those punks for my own personal reasons! I don't give a damn for you!"

"You _did _save me!" Yoshi said.

"Didn't,"

"Did!"

"Did,"

"Didn't!" Yoshi covered his mouth in embarrassment as he saw Shadow smirking. Look who fell into that one! "So... will you please come to the Smash Mansion?"

Shadow slowly shook his head.

"I'm a lone wolf. I work alone, live alone and fight alone," Shadow said. "I may have nowhere else to go, but I can survive out on the streets; I am the ultimate life form, I am immortal,"

"Same here, I can't believe we have so much in common!" Yoshi lied, just to impress Shadow. However, all that Yoshi got as a reply was a snort.

"If you really are a lone wolf then why do you live in a mansion, let alone with a bunch of fighters?" Shadow questioned. Uh-Oh Yoshi, looks like you're in cold ice, 'cos Shadow's not buying this! "Also, you can't really be immortal because you seemed very frightened when you were about to be shot at, in fact let me try and kill you now," Shadow said as he held his hand up high, preparing to strike Yoshi(much like Shinigami Chop, only twice as deadly) but Yoshi shielded himself.

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, HAVE MERCY ON ME!" Yoshi cried. But he opened one eye to see that Shadow had hardly touched him. Shadow chuckled in amazement.

"Wow, just... wow," Shadow remarked, smacking Yoshi on the back, which caused Yoshi to yelp in fear. "I can't imagine how cowardly people are these days,"

"So now will you come to the Smash Mansion?" Yoshi asked, ignoring the rain.

"Hmm, what's the world I'm looking for, starts with an "N", ends with an "O", has two letters and rhymes with "go"?" Shadow asked. "Oh, now I remember, it was NO!" Shadow shouted. Still, Yoshi did not give up.

"Oh, PLEASE, please, please, please, _PLEASE?_" Yoshi pleaded. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If I go with you, will you _please_ stop annoying me?" Shadow begged. Yoshi nodded. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Yes!" Yoshi triumphantly exclaimed. "C'mon, Smash Mansion is that way!" Yoshi directed as he ran. Shadow shrugged and skated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00.12am, Smash Mansion<em>**

When the two had arrived, Yoshi rang the doorbell(The chime was the SSBB theme opera. Listen to it if you haven't heard it first. I can wait).

"I'm sure they might be still awake," Yoshi said.

They heard footsteps. The door opened and Princess Peach opened wearing a nightie. She was also wearing a tired face.

"Oh, Peach, your awake!" Yoshi said in suprise. This made Shadow smirk and snicker a bit.

"I am now," she bitterly replied. "Do you know what time it is? Oh, who's this?" Peach asked, her face with wonder. Shadow dropped his smirk.

"This is my new pal, Shadow," Yoshi said, wrapping an arm around Shadow's neck. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"The hedgehog, and I'm not your friend!" Shadow coldly replied, taking Yoshi's arm off of his neck.

"Well, come on in! I bet you're cold and wet!" Peach said as she allowed him in.

**Chapter I: Complete**

**I am writing this for three reasons.**

**1) Shadow is an assist trophy in SSBB and he doesn't have that** **much stories.**

**2) Shadow is my favourite Sonic character and my favourite video game character**

**3) This is for Yoshi 2.1 only. I might let others take the story, but only those I approve of and they better give me credit (joebthegreat, you can take it).  
><strong>

**So, get reviewing.**


	2. Amnesia!

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Summary: This is the final chapter of my story, then I'll discontinue the story, and hand it over to Yoshi 2.1. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I'll make it up to everybody by writing more SSBB stories in the future. **

** Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and the Super Smash Brothers belong to NINTENDO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10.03am, Smash Mansion, Smash City<strong>_

"And this is the training room," Master Hand said as he gave Shadow the tour of the mansion. The training room was filled with dummies, punching bags, fire geysers and swings.

"Ok," Shadow simply said. Shadow and Master Hand continued to tour through the upper floor. Shadow looked around the mansion. He then saw Ike in his room(the room had several posters of female models), with a display window, sitting on his bed, whilst reading a hentai. Shadow shook his head and wondered how people can be so perverted. He then saw Samus's room(also with a display window. All the bedrooms have display windows, but also with metal covers for the rooms)(Also her room has posters of spaceships and her in her Power Suit) and saw her doing sit ups.

"2... 3... 4..." she chanted. She then saw Shadow and noticed how cute he looked. "105... 106... 107... 108...". Shadow shook his head in disgust and embarrassment.

"I apologize for Samus' seductive behavior," Master Hand said. Shadow shrugged.

"It's OK. Everybody's different," Shadow replied. He then saw Lucas and Ness playing a Wii. Their room has several posters of Bomberman, Super Monkey Ball and Banjo-Kazooie. Judging from the sounds coming from the flat screen TV, they were playing Mario Kart.

"I'm in the lead," Lucas said.

"No I am!" Ness argued.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Shadow chuckled. _I think I'm gonna like it here, _he thought. He then saw Bowser in his room(His room had grey, blank walls, stacks of Dumbells and punching bags), smashing blocks of marble with all his ferocity. Bowser then roared at a block of marble, and the marble trembled, almost as if it was intimidated by Bowser, and crumbled into rubble. Shadow smirked at Bowser, and was impressed by his technique.

"And, here's your room," Master Hand said as he opened the door to Shadow's room, which had white walls and a bed. There were also buckets of paint on the floor, with all the colours in existance.

"If you need anything, let me know," Master Hand said as he gave Shadow the keycard(No one uses keys anymore. Duh!) and left the room. Shadow looked at the blank room. He had a few ideas for the place.

Then there were drilling noises, along with hammering noises, and could be heard from all of the rooms, and served as an interruption, including Lucario meditating, Roy watching porn, and Yoshi making elixirs and serums. Annoyed by the sound, they decided to find the source of the racket.

Most of the Smash Brothers(Link, Yoshi, Master Hand, Samus, Roy, Peach, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Ness and Master Hand) came to a room with a door that had a label that said "PROJECT SHADOW". When they opened the door, they saw Shadow holding a hammer, and knocking a metal wall. Shadow then noticed everybody in his room.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't hear you come in," Shadow said. He then noticed everybody was staring. "What?" he asked. He then realized what they were staring at. "Oh,".

The room was completely redecorated. It looked more like a space station room. There were jet black metal walls, held in place by bolts and windows that had a view of outer space(special effects). Shadow's bed now had a metal frame, with a white mattress, with white sheets and a grey duvet. Finally, there were semi-cylindrical drawers in the walls.

"W-W-What on earth happened to the place?" Master Hand stuttered. Shadow frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" Shadow asked. Master Hand examined the room.

"H-H-How on earth did you learn how to do this?" Link asked. Shadow looked at his masterpiece.

"Oh, this? This is nothing," Shadow replied. Master Hand shook his, well, uh..., hand?

"This isn't nothing, this is beautiful!" Master Hand exclaimed. "It takes potential, skill and time to make this, what is your secret?"

"There's no secret, it's in my blood," Shadow said.

"What was your inspiration?" Lucario asked.

"It just came to me in a dream," Shadow replied.

"Well, I must say, keep up the good work," Master Hand complimented.

"OK," Shadow nervously replied.

When everybody left, Shadow leaned on the bed. This might be better than he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11.01am, TV room, Smash Mansion<strong>_

Link, Yoshi, Mario, Ike and Sonic were sitting on the couch. They were watching _Total Drama World Tour_**(A/N: It's not out in my country, but I've watched the entire season on Youtube)**.

"That Alejandro has to learn to stop seducing girls, I mean c'mon, he's already got Lindsay, Izzy and Bridgette wrapped on his pinky!" Link stated.

"He's like Samus for girls," Mario said. Sonic shook his head in disgust.

"Honest opinion: Alejandro is my least favourite character after Eva," Sonic said.

"HOW DOES HE DO IT?" Ike cried, only to recieve odd looks from his fellow smashers.

Shadow walked in the room holding a glass of water came in.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"It's a very funny reality show/cartoon, called Total Drama World Tour!" Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic, he probably hasn't seen the first season, Total Drama Island, and the second season, Total Drama Action, yet," Yoshi said.

"Mmm, good point," Sonic said, as he grabbed a remote, with about 3,000 buttons, and goes on the recording menu**(A/N: Yes, it's a SKY+ HD)**, chooses Total Drama Island 25/03/09, chooses VIEW FROM BEGINING and presses play.

"Oh, it one of those cartoons made in Canada," Shadow said. He then felt really upset. "Guys I need to tell you something, something I should have told you long ago,"

"Sure Shadow, you can tell us anything," Yoshi said. Shadow gulped. His eyes went red. His throat went dry.

"I... I have amnesia," he confessed.

**Chapter II complete. Joking! It can't end this quickly!**

"What?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"WHAT?" the rest exclaimed in unison. Everyone in the mansion(suprisingly) heard about the amnesia problem.

"What's amnesia?" Pokemon Trainer Red asked.

"Amnesia is when you can't remember anything, like who you are, or where you are from, Red," Zelda explained.

"So, you can't remember anything, at all?" Wolf asked. Shadow shook his head.

"I can only remember my name, and these images in my head," Shadow said.

"What images?" Luigi asked.

_Flashback_

_In a hallway, Shadow and a female character were running. The female had large dark blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore it wavy and held back with a blue hair band. Clothes-wise, she wore a dark blue top and a light blue dress. Her shoes were low heeled cobalt pumps. _

_She ran holding hands with Shadow. The corridors had a view of outer space. When they went through a door, they were cornered by a bunch of soldiers. The lead soldier wore Night Vision Goggles and held a pistol. The girl pushed Shadow into a pod and stretched her hand out to him. _

_ "MARIA!" Shadow shouted in desperation. But it was too late: the lead soldier aimed the pistol at Maria and..._

_ BANG!_

_Maria crashed to the ground and lay there dead, as she slowly closed her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Everybody looked at Shadow with deep concern in their eyes. They all felt sorry for Shadow; he just lost a companion of his, and now he can't remember who she was.

"Who do you reckon*sniff* the girl was?" Lucas asked with teary eyes. Shadow stood there miserably.

"I... I don't know..." Shadow quietly said. Tears started falling out of his eyes as a sad piano song played**(A/N: That is the piano intro of the song "Never Turn Back" by Crush 40, or the ending song of Shadow The Hedgehog the game. Listen to it now(not the entire song, just the piano intro) if you can**. **I can wait)**. But his sad expression turned into that of an angry expression. He was confused, but he was angry that he was confused. He wanted, no, _needed_, to find out about his past.

"But I'm going to find out!" Shadow said, stomping angrily. Finding out about his past would be his hardest challenge ever.

The other Smashers just looked at him leave the room. They were confused about why he was angry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>13.45pm, Training Room, Smash Mansion<em>**

Pikachu walked past the training room, looking for his missing bottle of ketchup. When he walked past, he ran back, only to find Shadow in the training room, battling 15 Egyptian Spitting Cobras, but not just any Egyptian Spitting Cobras...

Yoshi was supposed to do a test, in which he must defeat 15 Sacred Cobras without getting poisoned. If he does the test, he will be the first Smash Brother, in 2000 years, to advance to Giga Smasher Class. Apparently, it looks like Shadow beat him to it.

Shocked and suprised, Pikachu ran to warn all the other smashers about this conspiracy.

When the other Smashers(including Master Hand) came to the scene, they saw Shadow engage in combat with the deadly reptiles. Shadow then stood in a circle of them, as they all opened their mouths and struck venom at him, but Shadow quickly jumped away from their deadly stings, and did a homing attack on one, then another, and then another, until 14 of them were paralyzed. The ringleader of the Cobras, highly distinguishing due to the markings on it's hood, proceeded to attack. However, Shadow gave it a nerve punch, paralyzing it, and added to the pain by pressing the hood as if he was randomly pressing buttons, causing the snake to choke. Shadow kicked the reptile to the ground, causing it to hiss deeply.

Everybody was suprised at this, especially Yoshi. This was supposed to be his test, but seeing Shadow doing the test better than him made him feel jealous and made him think that bringing Shadow to the mansion was a big mistake. That was not Yoshi's technique, but it was much better than Yoshi's.

Master Hand was shocked. "What happened?" he asked.

"I came into this room to let off some steam, when I found these baskets lying around, and all of a sudden, these Cobras came out and it got physical," Shadow said. "Sorry,"

"It's OK, my fault, I left the baskets there, the Cobras were asleep," Master Hand confessed, as he began healing the Cobras. "But these Cobras were supposed to be for a test for soon-to-be Giga Smashers, how did you pass?"

"Honest Opinion: I'm not that tough, especially for a guy with amnesia," Shadow said. "I winged it,"

"You winged it?" Master Hand asked. A healed Cobra hissed angrily at Shadow, but Shadow hissed back, the Cobra intimidated. "People can't get that good just by improvising, you must have had a stragety!"

"I'm telling you, there's no secret to this; It's in my blood!" Shadow protested.

"Renovating your room is in your blood, defeating the deadliest snakes in the planet is, como se dice, awesome!" Master Hand said. "So, you have officially advanced to Giga Smasher class!" He gave Shadow a platinum badge with the Super Smash Brothers symbol.

Everybody went up to Shadow and complimented him, except Yoshi. He was mad. That was supposed to be his badge. That was supposed to be him in Giga Smasher Class. He was now determined to get rid of Shadow no matter what.

**Chapter II Complete! For real!**

**The story is officially discontinued, so here is your story, Yoshi 2.1**

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I'll make it up to everyone reading this, so... I'M OUT!**


End file.
